This invention relates generally to a dashboard assembly for a work machine and more specifically a dashboard assembly for a work machine equipped with a plenum for transporting air.
Dashboards are commonly used to house the various components comprising heating, ventilation, and air conditioning components found within the cab structures of some vehicles as well as to provide a supporting structure on which to mount an instrument panel. The instrument panel, in turn, is typically used to mount a variety of such as a tachometer, speedometer, engine gages, and the like used by the operator to assess various vehicle conditions
Work machine dashboards typically must support numerous components as well as withstand the rigors associated with rough terrain in which work machines operate. To provide sufficient support to dashboards used in work machines, metal brackets are typically used which attach the dashboard to the cab frame structure. However, one disadvantage in using metal brackets is that the metal brackets only provide direct localized support of the dashboard and not full support for those areas of the dashboard requiring needed support. A second disadvantage in using metal brackets is possible fouling of the brackets caused by the close proximity of the electrical component wiring which can cause bracket failure if not regularly inspected. In addition, separate hoses and clamps are often needed to connect the plenum of the HVAC system to the air ducts provided in the dashboard and instrument panel requiring their individual removal in order to remove the instrument panel from the dashboard for maintenance or repairs. Different types of dashboards have been employed in the past in an attempt alleviate the aforementioned problems. Example of such prior art attempts are U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,395 for a Molded Cross Car Support Structure, issued to Merrifield et al. on Jun. 9, 1998, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,153 for a Instrument Panel Assembly, issued to Kelman et al on Sep. 17, 1996. Such patents utilize separate air distribution pieces which either match or aligned with air distribution ducts or channels provided in the instrument panel or dashboard, thereby cooperatively channeling air into the cab structure.
While prior dashboard assemblies satisfactorily perform their intended tasks, the need to provide an intermediate piece, separate from the dashboard, for support and air distribution may increase the costs for the dashboard assembly as well as increase the time for maintenance and repair. The present invention is directed at overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.
In one aspect of the invention, a dashboard assembly for a work machine of the type having a plenum for transporting air is provided. The dashboard arrangement consists of a dashboard which has a front portion, and a reinforcing structure that is attached to the front portion.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method of reinforcing a dashboard assembly is provided. The aforementioned method includes the steps of providing a dashboard, providing a reinforcement structure; and adhesively attaching said reinforcing structure with said dashboard.